


I Missed You?

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Reunions, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt reunite after some time apart.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	I Missed You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



Jaskier paced in front of the inn and pulled at his lute strap. Geralt should have been back by now. They’d arranged to meet up at this inn three days ago. Geralt had gone off on a hunt and Jaskier had flitted off to a nearby bardic festival which he had won, thank you very much. He’d really been looking forward to celebrating with Geralt and getting completely drunk off his face on cheap wine.

But Geralt had never showed and Jaskier was about two minutes away from charging into the fucking forest and dragging Geralt’s sorry arse back to the town. The bloody witcher had ruined all his plans and his win was now tainted with worry.

“Come on, Geralt.” He muttered and ran a hand through his hair. He turned on his heels and started pacing back in the other direction. “Three days late. I shouldn’t be worrying until a week. That’s the deal.” He told himself but it didn’t help.

“Jaskier?”

Jaskier beamed and spun round faster than lightning. “Geralt!” He ran as fast as he could towards Geralt. He tripped as he reached him but Geralt’s arms were already open to catch him. His arms flung around Geralt’s neck and the witcher picked him up off the ground in a flying hug. He buried his face in Geralt’s neck and wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist. “You. Are. Late!” He snapped.

“I was early.” Geralt muttered. “Finished the first contract. One of the villagers asked me to find their brother.”

Jaskier laughed. “Bloody noble witcher, did you find him, the brother?”

Geralt nodded. “Yeah. Alive too.”

“Makes a change. You’ll have to tell me all about it!” Jaskier announced.

Geralt’s hummed but carried Jaskier back to the inn. Jaskier very stubbornly refused to be put down. He’d missed Geralt, dearest Melitele knew how much he’d missed him, and there’d been a teensy part of him that had seriously begun to worry that Geralt was hurt. He was so relieved to see his witcher alive and in one piece that he was going to milk this hug for all it was worth. Geralt was used to his clingy tendencies and carried Jaskier all the way up to their room before dumping him onto the bed.

Jaskier whined and pouted at Geralt with wide eyes. “Geralt!”

Geralt crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I missed you?” Jaskier smiled sheepishly.

It worked and Geralt rolled his eyes before stripping off his armour. Once he was in just his shirt and under clothes he laid down on the bed next to Jaskier. Jaskier, whose doublet was also flung onto the floor, curled up against Geralt’s chest. Geralt’s hands lazy stroked through his hair and Jaskier closed his eyes, listening to the slow but steady rhythm of Geralt’s heartbeat. Alive. He was alive. Every beat of his heart calmed the anxiety that had been building up in Jaskier’s chest and itching under his skin.

“How was the festival?” Geralt asked, a low rumbling in his chest.

“I won.” Jaskier grinned and looked up at Geralt.

The witcher was gazing down at him with a soft smile dancing on his lips. “Hmm. Good.”

“You should have been there, my darling. I was fucking brilliant!” Jaskier preened.

“Hmm.” Geralt rolled his eyes but Jaskier paid him no attention. He had a story to tell!

“So it went like this….” He began and he snuggled closer to Geralt’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/633069781250080768/some-soft-geralt-cuddles-for-elliestormfound)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
